


Entropy

by kitkatkayla



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkayla/pseuds/kitkatkayla
Summary: At the start of the world, you realize you are in love.
A short, introspective piece about Rook realizing he's in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another un-beta'd work from me... I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I wrote this all in one sitting on my iPod.

At the start of the world, you realize you are in love. 

Maybe 'love' is too strong a word. Maybe you're still too young for things like 'love'. But it sure feels like what you think the word 'love' means, what you've always imagined 'in love' would feel like. Watching the world explode into being, looking down at his mousy brown head, feeling that swelling, crushing sensation in your chest, realizing that really, truly, there was no one else you'd rather be witnessing this with... That has to be love, right? 

Before you, an infinite galaxy of possibility burst into life, and right there, you realize your feelings are futile.

Because really, what is there to this? Ben goes on to marry Kai Green, you both know that fact well enough. And even if Ben can't see it, you can, easily, no stretch of the imagination. They might as well be made for each other. And it's not as if you're unsatisfied with your lot, as far as you've seen. Becoming Magistratus is a high honor, and you look forward to it. 

But it doesn't change the fact that what you feel for Ben is doomed to fail, and it doesn't make that realization any easier to bear. You don't even know how he feels, let alone if he'd consider pursing a relationship with you. You're not even of the same species. That's not even the most significant barrier here, and the thought makes you almost want to laugh aloud with hopelessness. 

But the worst part isn't knowing this is doomed from the start. No, awful as it is, the worst part is that you think, you feel, you guess, that maybe Ben feels the same. It's in the way he looks up at you, smiles, awed and pure and reveling in this miracle you're watching, and maybe just a little in love with you too. Standing here, in the edge of the universe, watching the very beginning of everything, both of you hopeless and in love with the world. How can a parent not feel something for the child they have birthed? And for the one who was there by your side as it all happened.

You reach out a hand, and you're only a little surprised as Ben takes it, giving you a cockeyed little grin that makes your heart squeeze. He twines his fingers between your own, and you feel something settle into place, even amid all the uncertainty the action brings up. 

What you have, what you feel, it's doomed from the start, yes, but why should that stop you? Against impossible odds, you suddenly feel brave, with Ben's hand warm in yours. This is the beginning of everything, so why not begin something here too? Wherever it goes, at least you know that you'll always remain friends. You've seen the future, you know. So why not risk everything on this venture while you still can? 

Before your eyes, the world settles into a chaotic sort of order, finished with its first big, life-bringing explosion, and you have decided. Maybe you're heading down the road to heartbreak, but you think it's worth the risk. Wherever you go, you'll still be together, as partners, as friends... Nothing can shake the bond that's been created here. This is something else entirely. You're ready.

"Ben," you say to him, "I love you."


End file.
